1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to physical therapy tools, and more particularly to a tool for manipulating and mobilizing the patella and patellar tendon following injury or knee surgery.
2. Background Art
Tools and methods for soft tissue massage therapy are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,977, 5,366,437, 5,441,478, 5,707,346 and 6,126,620 to D. A. Graston. These tools are used by a therapist or trainer to apply pressure to the skin of a patient for removal of fibrous scar tissue adhesions underlying the skin.